


Milk

by ShunNao



Series: Odour [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShunNao/pseuds/ShunNao
Summary: In addition to wine, Kyoraku likes a cup of hot milk in the morning.
Relationships: Ise Nanao & Kyouraku Shunsui, Ise Nanao/Kyouraku Shunsui
Series: Odour [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717477
Kudos: 6





	Milk

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction in English. I have written four stories in my first language for this series. And I will translate them as long as I have enough spare time.  
> The italics are memories.  
> Hope you can enjoy. (If I did not make too many mistake in grammar and words.)

**PREFACE** (inspired by a reading test I took)

Scent of a fragrance or the mustiness of an old trunk trigger powerful memories of childhood.

While reading newspaper, lift the paper to your nostrils and inhale. The smell of newsprint might carry you back to your childhood, when your friends perused the paper on Sunday mornings. Or maybe some other smell takes you back-the scent of your lover’s perfume, the pungency of a driftwood campfire. Specific odours can spark a flood of reminiscences-this is called Proustian phenomenon.

To some extent, memories triggers by smells can be more emotional, as well as more detailed, than memories not related to smells, such as vision, taste, hearing, touch.

**MAIN**

**MILK**

Since ancient times, people believed that deer were the object of god's possession. On the Hizen Kami island, the deer lived here were the messengers of god, and hunters were not allowed to kill them at will.

However, there was man, who did not believe this story, carried a gun and broke into the Kami island. He aimed at a deer’s core and shot. Nevertheless, the deer seemed still alive as if she was not hurt. The second shot, she stood there unharmed.

“Damn it!” When he was papering the third shot, suddenly, hundreds of deer came out and surrounded him. So scared was he that he carried the gun and ran as fast as he could to escape from the island…

Kyoraku looked at the girl sleeping in his arms, smiled and closed the book. She fell asleep, that is okay, at least it showed that his ability of taking care of children improved. And it was too late after all.

After Yadoumaru’s departure, this little girl still maintained the routine of going to his room every month. At first, she just stood in front of the door, dully. She came to her sense until Kyoraku passed and said “Nanao-chan”. She must really miss Lisa.

_“Captain Kyoraku, when would vice-captain Lisa be back?”_

_“Well, may not in the near future.”_

_“…But you said she will be back in the morning last time.”_

_“I am sorry, Nanao-chan. Would you like me to read with you tonight? And you can come here if you want, I will always be with you.”_

Kyoraku picked up the girl gently, lying her down and tucked up with quilt on the tatami where he should rest in the evening. About the lie he said to her, he felt sorry but helpless. Told this little girl that Lisa would not back anymore? So cruel, how could Kyoraku do that to his precious girl. If she cried, even the toughest and strongest captain of eight division would lose his head. Child could forget things easily-that is what Kyoraku wondered and wished. Whereas, the name of Lisa had rooted deeply in her mind.

How long had it been? More then half year. Nanao was an innocent girl who could not hide emotion well. Her eyes leaked spring of yearning toward Lisa. Without doubt, so did Kyoraku. He never appointed vice-captain after that. It was not a big deal, only had third seat in a division was tolerable, as long as everything was under the caption’s control.

The breeze blew through the shutters and the weather turned cold. After closing the windows, Kyoraku noticed that Nanao was quivering. That quilt was suitable for him, however, it seemed not enough for the girl. He took off his captains’ robe and haori and covered them on the quilt.

Nanao’s lips moved and some unintelligible sound came out. He heard so clearly in the silent evening-again, she missed Lisa. Kyoraku patted, trying to comfort her. Finally, she became quiet, which was a relief to him. About to leave, he felt the warmth from his fingers.

That girl, sleeping, grabbed his ring and little finger with her tinny hand.

「Did she mistook me for her? Lisa’s hands are not so big and rough. And……Lisa is more responsible than me. I am just an incompetent captain.」Kyoraku sat beside Naonao and complained inwardly and desperately. He completely knew the relationship between Lisa and Nanao-nearly sister. In daily life, she not only read with Nanao, but also took care of Nanao in everything. Lisa taught her Hakuda and Kido, took her by the hand and wandered all over the division without feeling bored, sat by the lake and enjoyed blooming sakura with her, took her to the end of Rukongai to look for beautiful landscape. As for Kyoraku, perhaps he was merely a lazy captain who was fond of sleeping in her eyes.

Holding his fingers, she refused let him go.

「Maybe I cannot sleep tonight.」

“Nanao-chan, are you awake? Go wash up and come to breakfast.” This was the first sentence that Nanao heard when she woke up.

“Ca-captain?” She looked around, a little alarmed. Nanao did not realize her rudeness until she saw the haori on her legs written “eight”.

“If you still sleepy, just sleep a little longer.”

“Nope, I-I am-am gonna brush teeth.”

「Ah, again, why she is always afraid of me? Am I scary?」No matter how many times, Nanao’s words filled with sincere and dread-dread took most parts-when she first met Kyoraku every day. Therefore, he needed to spend a long time to rebuild the connection and let the girl down her grand every time she came to him.

“I am sorry, captain.” The girl staggered toward Kyoraku, with head drop, waiting the scold from him.

“There is no need to apologize. Come on, Nanao-chan, have a breakfast.” He carried the girl to the table. “And wearing the haori, it is cold today.” Like last night, he covered them on her.

“Forgive me, captain. I was absent from the meeting this morning.”

“That is insignificant. Monthly meeting is a repetition of something everyone knows.”

“Forgive me, captain. You did not wear captains’ robe because of me.”

“About this?” It was true, Kyoraku attended the meeting with shihakusho merely. Subordinates said nothing, though they were curious. He thought for a moment and then replied, “ Captains’ robe is not so important. Do not worry too much. Eat more, that is the thing you should consider.”

Nanao tugged at robe. It did chilly today. The breakfast in front of her, including miso soup, rice, fish cake, tamagoyaki and milk. She would not know who did it if the tamagoyaki had not rolled so clumsily. Nanao fully understood that if the rough man had a breakfast alone, it would never be so dedicating, probably only rice with fish cake and pickles was enough. Anyway, the taste was pretty good, especially the hot milk. Its flavor was unique, which perhaps was his own way of making breakfast. Set aside a little egg white from tamagoyaki and beat it in milk for a smoother taste.

The girl was satisfied with hot milk. Kyoraku was sophisticated enough to see this in her expression. He only made breakfast for Lisa before. So picky was Lisa that she could always find some troubles except the hot milk. The simpler it was, the more it reminded the two centenarians. Even keen on wine, Kyoraku would still maintain the habit of a cup of hot milk in the morning and enjoyed his moment alone, accompanied by the milk of egg white, back to the carefree era.

“Thank you very much, captain Kyoraku.”

“You are welcome. Come on, let me take you back.” He stretched right hand and wanted to take the girl to where she lived just like Lisa did in the past. The girl naturally grabbed his hand, but the familiar temperature reminded her the feeling last night. Did captain accompany with me for the whole night? Thinking of this, she felt too much to disturb captain.

“I am really sorry, Captain Kyoraku.” After bowing 90 degrees to apologize, Nanao quickly ran away from the room.

「Why? Why afraid of me? I am friendly with my subordinates.」He took the captains’ robe and haori on the chair and put them on.

“Captain, captain Kyoraku.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Captain Kyoraku!”

“Captain Kyoraku.”

“Ah?”

“Get up captain Kyoraku!”

“Ahhhhh. Please, please stop pulling my ear.”

“Are you awake now?”

“Yes, definitely yes! I am awake.” He recovered and rubbed the red ear, looking at the angry woman. “Nanao-chan, could you be gentler with me? Maybe you can wake me up in a sweet way, for instance, by your body-”

“Dare you say a word again?” Nanao interrupted his imagination. “You will miss the meeting unless getting up now.”

“It is only a regular meeting. You can go instead of me. I still wanna sleep.”

“Get up!”

“No, I wanna sleep. You are much gentle in the dream.” He pulled back under the quilt and covered his ears with pillows, attempting to miss the meeting.

“Did you dream about me?” Nanao dragged his collar. “What did you dream of?”

“I dreamt that you slept by my side.” He closed eyes, trying to back to his dreamland. It was a pleasure to occasionally travel back in time in a dream.

“I will NEVER sleep with you!”

“I did not mean that.”

“Anyhow, get up quickly.”

Kyoraku sighed and hung his head. The content of regular meeting remained unchanged through hundreds years. Summarized the situation of the last month, explained the affairs of this month, reminded the emergency handling procedures, announced the list of rewards and punishments. All those things were boring for him. He brushed teeth and washed face in a slow pace to show his unwillingness.

“Put on haori.” Nanao threw captains’ robe and haori to him and pounded table suddenly, trying to wake him up. “Captain, breakfast.”

“Nope, I wanna do nothing. I just wanna sleep, or drinking is also good.” He acted like a naughty child.

“Then you can attend meeting without breakfast. That is okay.” Every time in this case, Nanao always felt like she was taking care of a little boy. A boy with a full beard and a height of 1.9 meters.

Kyoraku put on the straw hat she had handed him and glimpsed the table. A typical Japanese breakfast. He thought Nanao had ordered kitchen to make it, until he aimlessly shook the glass. Familiar milk, refreshing, which aroused every sleeping nerve of him. After drinking the warm milk mixing with congealed egg whites in one gul, he smiled imperceptibly.

Through the brim of hat, he glanced at the woman in front of him, feeling much better.

“Alright then, let’s go.” His voice was full of delight.

“Sounds like you are energetic now.”

Kyoraku did not answer directly. He walked toward her and said, “Come with me, Nanao-chan.” No sooner had he finished sentence than he took hold of her hand. Not surprisingly, she threw it off.

“I can walk by myself. Do not worry captain.”

He burst into laughter. The woman in front of him was no longer the little girl who was afraid of him. She had already known how to refuse and show her reluctance. He hardly remembered the time when she stopped being afraid, maybe after being appointed as vice-captain. As they spent more time together, Nanao knew his unknown side gradually. She is a sensitive woman, observing everything in detail. That is why she could perfectly control the degree to which she disliked and cared for him. She would look after Kyoraku in any way all the time, just as what he did for her.

She was still angry with him because of getting up late. However, he did not care those pointless things and kept trying to touch her hand until she gave up resistance.

“Let’s go Nanao-chan.”


End file.
